


Bad Idea

by Starrr33188



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrr33188/pseuds/Starrr33188
Summary: It was a Bad ideaCalling you upIt was a bad ideaCause now I’m even more lostIt was a bad ideaTo think you were the oneWas such a bad ideaNow everything’s wrong





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to write a song fic  
The song is Bad idea by girl in red  
It’s an amazing song and you should check it out  
Also if you wanna chat my tumblr is  
Anonymousestealyuhcheese  
Bold is the lyrics  
Normal is the story

**It was a bad idea**

His hands met his face,

**Calling you up**

His lips met his and he closed the door with his foot

**Was such a bad idea**

It felt great,

**Cause now I'm even more lost**

He was the one for him,

**It was a bad idea**

He loved him

**To think you were the one**

This was his soulmate

**Was such a bad idea**

That's what he thought

**Cause now everything's wrong**

Oh well,

**You put your hands under my shirt**  
**Undid my bra and said these word "Darling, you're so pretty, it hurts"**

After killing Han,putting Luke in the hospital,trying to kill Torettos team,getting shot By Torretto,Then saving baby Brian.  
Deckard was still considered the good guy.  
By whom?  
Luke Hobbs.  
Why?

**You pushed me up against my wall Threw my clothes down on the floor "Darling, are you ready for more?"**

Because Luke loved him of course.  
He didn't know that yet.  
He found out a lot later.  
And oh boy does he wish he found out sooner.

**It was a bad idea**  
**Calling you up**  
**Was such a bad idea**  
**I'm totally f-----**

Brixton was his friend long before they started sleeping together.  
Great friends.  
When they started dating,they were two beings of mass destruction.  
Brixton,getting what he wanted,by any means necessary.  
Deckard,younger and oblivious to what was happening.  
He didn't know about the tricks.He didn't know about the manipulation.  
If he only knew.

**It was a bad idea**  
**To think I could stop**  
**Was such a bad idea**  
**I can't get enough**

He wouldn't say Brixton was,a bad person.  
No.  
He would say that he was,a nice person in all honesty.  
Even if he killed the innocent,lied to him,manipulate his actions,and....take advantage of him when he was vulnerable.

**It was a bad idea**  
**Needing you so late**

When he was first....drugged and used by the hands of someone he trusted,it was a strange feeling.  
It definitely wasn't a good one either.  
He stopped trusting people from then.

**Was such a bad idea**  
**Cause I can't think straight**

After the second,third, and then the last time before shooting Brixton, He got used to the feeling.  
The feeling of not being in control,  
And the feeling of not being able to say Stop.

**It was a bad idea**  
**To bring you back home**

Reuniting with Hobbs,finding out his sister was in deaths way,Realizing that HE was not dead;It took a toll on him.  
But he wasn't as affected.  
Because he had Luke.  
How he wishes he was there to help him.

**Was such a bad idea**  
**I need to be alone**

He thought that after they shut down Brixton,that He was dead for good.  
That he was gone.  
That He was no longer a worrying thought in the back of his mind.  
He didn't think that he would see him Standing in the middle of the room that Mama Hobbs let him stay in.  
"Hi Deck,ready to play again once more?"

**You put your hands under my shirt Undid my bra and said these words "Darling, you're so pretty, it hurts"**

"Have you seen my brother?"  
She looked around,beer in hand. "No,after we spoke he just disappeared"  
He said feeling confused as to where he might have gone.  
The island is not that big.  
He doesn't know his way around.  
"He's probably inside or something"

**You pushed me up against my wall**  
**Threw my clothes down on the floor "Darling, are you ready for more?"**

He was dizzy.  
Everything hurt.  
He wasn't even done yet.  
It was cold. Stripped to nothing but his boxers. Bruised. He felt disgusted.  
"Since when did you become so needy Deck?"

**It was a bad idea**  
**Calling you up**  
**Was such a bad idea**  
**I'm totally f-----**

He would sometimes black out by this point. But his mind is stuck on a conversation that keeps on replaying in his head. One that may be his last.

**It was a bad idea**  
**To think I could stop**  
**Was such a bad idea**  
**I can't get enough**

And that is none other than the talk he had with Luke Hobbs.  
Of course in his final moments he is thinking of him.  
But,the conversation was nice.  
He enjoyed it.  
It didn't have their usual insults spewing out.  
A calm and collected conversation.  
About Luke and himself not so calmly expressing their 'like'  
(that's what they called it)  
for each other. He felt happy.  
Wasn't expecting it,but it was good.  
"So wanna be my date to the party later?"  
"Sure" He never got to be his date.

**Bad idea**  
**Bad idea**  
**Bad idea**  
**Bad idea**

"It's been a while,don't you think he would have shown by now?"  
He was sort of pissed that Deckard may have stood him up.  
But it was also worrying because none of his brothers said they saw him.  
"I would ask why you're so worried but I am too"  
"He just,vanished"

**You put your hands under my shirt**  
**Undid my bra and said these words "Darling, you're so pretty, it hurts"**

He pulled out a gun.  
'Oh this is new' he thought.

**You pushed me up against my wall**  
**Threw my clothes down on the floor**  
**You said "Darling, are you ready for more?”**

"I should have done this sooner.You were never enough for me.You never thought It was right to do the wrong thing"  
Deckard looked at him with dazed eyes.Silently pleading that whatever that was going to happen next was something else.

**It was a bad idea**  
**Calling you up**  
**Was such a bad idea**  
**I'm totally f-----**

Bang!

**It was a bad idea**  
**Calling you up**

"What was that?"  
Hobbs looked to the left to see Brixton leaving the scene of the sound. He gave his brothers a look and they went towards Brixton whilst he and Hattie went to check out the origin of the gun shot.

**Was such a bad idea**  
**I'm totally f-----**

He was bleeding out fast. And that wasn't good.

**It was a bad idea**  
**To think I could stop**

"Check all the rooms!"  
They slammed doors open. He was just about to open another one when he heard Hattie scream.  
"No no no no,Deck please!" She sobbed.

**Was such a bad idea**

He looked inside. Sprawled on the bed. Half naked. Covered in blood. And worst of all

**I can't get enough**

Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mess of a fic


End file.
